Let's Play HetaOni! Nation Edition!
by Dogsrule
Summary: We've all seen our own reactions to HetaOni. But what happens when the nations themselves decide to play the game too? Get ready for some chaos as they play through the chapters and learn what happens when you enter the forbidden mansion! Rated 'T'
1. You want me to play what?

Here with a new fanfic~. Even though I SHOULD be updating the other stuff… sadly… I is stuck. But no worries! I have no intention of not finishing any of them! It'll… uh… just take a while…. So sorry. ^_^;

Anyway this idea came from ME playing the English version of HetaOni. And yes people it DOES exist now. I'm to the part where they split up into three groups. ;) Buts… anyway as I was playing it some of my actions were well.. pretty Romano like themselves and it make me start thinking about what would happen if the nations themselves played the game. And this was born! XD

But for some notes, human names – the ones playing the game. Nation names – the ones in the game. And for some easiness on my part they DO know about the manga, anime, and all that. After all how could HetaOni exist if the series didn't? XD

Enough of that though! Let's get this started!

* * *

Lovino was having a fairly good day. He was able to wake up on his own (damn his stupid fratellino and the tomato bastard for bothering him all the damn time…..), pick a whole bunch of tomatoes, and then eat some of the said tomatoes. Yeah, it really was seeming like it was going to be good day for…..

"Ve~ Fratello! Kiku just told me about this fun game to play! Can you come play it with me?"

…. Nevermind. Dammit.

Lovino turned and glared at his smiling brother, "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because we never do anything anymore… I miss it…." Feliciano mumbled with such a sad look it WOULD make anyone who saw it feel guilty. "I wanted to do something fun together…."

Groaning, Lovino sighed and said, "Fine dammit. What game is it?"

Feliciano instantly brightened back up, "Ve~ remember that one comic book thing and cartoon about all of us?"

"Ugh… si…. I remember…." It wasn't that hard to forget something where a large body of the world's female population fangirled/obsessed over everything about you. Then there was that Spamano thing… whatever the hell that was…. "What about it?"

"Well one of Kiku people created a new RPG game! It's called HetaOni!"

Lovino stuck his hand up to cut Feliciano. "Wait.. it's one of THOSE damn things? Like that one where there's a Japan clone and he fucks up our brains and shit and makes us attack each other?"

Feliciano cocked his head to the side, "Ve? Do you mean RomaHeta? Si!"

"Si…." Lovino groaned. "of COURSE it is….. so what's this damn one about?"

"Um… well… I don't know too much about it…" Feliciano replied with a thoughtful look on his face. "But apparently we all go to this haunted mansion where there's a monster!"

Lovino facepalmed, "Why the hell would we be that damn stupid to go there…?"

Feliciano smiled then started bouncing out of the room. "Ve~ you'll never know unless you play it fratello!" Then he left.

"…. Aw dammit." Lovino grumbled as he stood up and followed after Feliciano. "I might as well try this damn game to. Knowing that dumbass he'll get scared of something and come crying to me…" Then he trailed off a little as he remember the OTHER person Feliciano would probably run to… "Oh hell no! That damn potato is NOT coming here dammit!" With that thought in mind he immediately raced to where Feliciano was setting up the laptop.

"Ve? You came to play it too…?" Feliciano asked when he looked back up.

"Si." Lovino grumbled as he flopped down next to his brother. "I'm just here to make sure you don't do something stupid. And I am NOT playing that damn thing at ALL."

Unaffected (probably because he was so used to it by now) Feliciano let out a happy chirp and said, "Ve~ that's okay! At least we're here together right?"

"I guess…" Lovino drawled and eye rolled. "Is that damn game ready yet?"

"Si!" Feliciano nodded. Then he turned back to the screen. "Okay…. 'new time loop'…. 'Previous time loop'…. 'Quit game'…" He mumbled out loud to himself. "Well since we're starting it I guess it's 'new time loop'! Huh… I wonder why they're called that…."

"Who give a damn! Just start it so we can get it over with already dumbass!"

"Va bene!" Feliciano chirped as he clicked the button. "Here we go!"

"Ugh… guess I'm stuck now…" Lovino muttered as he waited for the game to start. Just what had he gotten into because of his brother this time…?

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter/prologue kinda thingy. XD In the next one they start playing! Yay!

Review please! Tell me what ya think! :D


	2. Let the Games begin!

Back with chapter 2! :D Short author's note because I have to get ready for my Italian class… hope that goes well…. XD

Thanks to **patchythepirate**, **Princess. Of. The. Dawn**, **RandomWriter57**, **Silverrain84**, and **Spamano4ever** for adding this to favorites! Thanks to **APH1168kittens**, **Nekome-Sama**, **Petalnose**, **Spainbow Dash** for doing both! Grazie! :D

**Nekome-Sama**: Yep! It sure will huh? Too bad for him. XD But thanks! :D

**Givemecookies**: Thanks! Glad you like it! :D What's the fanfic where they watch it? I wanna see it. =w= Wait…. Stalk….? O_o

**InTheAsylum**: Yep! It SURE will be fun~. XD But now I want them to make RomaHeta too….

**Silverrain84**: Don't cry! But look! Here's the new chapter! :D

**animeloveramy**: Thanks! :D And look! Here's more! XD

I… uh.. forgot to do this… but I don't own, Hetalia or HetaOni… but if I did that would be awesome! :D

* * *

"Ve~ look at that little ball thing! Isn't he cute?" Feliciano chirped as he pointed at the small mochi bouncing along the screen.

"It looks like burger bastard…." Lovino quipped then started to say something else before being cut off by the screen going black and a scared squeal from the mochi. "W-What the hell?!"

"VEE! I-I think he was attacked! That poor little thing!" Feliciano whined and was close to panicking while the opening text about the mansion appeared before seeing the next scene. "Oh! Look! It's me, Ludwig, Kiku, and Gilbert! Ciao little us~!" Then he proceeded to wave at the figures on the screen.

Lovino's hand instantly met his forehand. "Those AREN'T the real ones… they're the damn characters in the game. They can't see or hear you."

"oh… ve~ I understand!"

"I doubt that…." Lovino muttered. Then he glanced at the screen. "It looks like they're saying something."

Feliciano looked back at it and smiled, "Si! They are!" Then his smile brightened. "Oh! I know! Why do we read what everyone says? We can share who does who!"

"If you think for one damn second I'll say what that damn potato does then…." Lovino growled causing Feliciano to laugh.

"I can do Ludwig's part fratello! Maybe you can do Prussia's? Per favore?"

Know he had no chance of getting out of it Lovino groaned, "fine dammit… but if the French bastard shows up at ALL there is no fucking way in HELL I will act like _him_."

Okay fratello!" Feliciano giggled, "Can I do my parts too?"

"Fine. It's not like I want to act like you either…." Then he tapped the screen. "it's your turn dumbass."

Feliciano chirped and glanced back at the screen. " 'Ve~ it's really here!' " Then he giggled, "this is fun!"

"To you maybe…" Lovino grumbled. Then he looked back and started reading Japan's part, not even bothering to act like the Japanese man at all and simply read the text that appeared along with the picture, " 'I thought it was just a rumor. I never thought we would actually find it…' no shit. What the hell do you expect?" Then he groaned again when he saw Prussia's part. " 'It has such a desolate feel… not bad.' Stupido albino bastard. Why the hell is he so damn happy about it?"

"Ve~ fratello! Don't be mean!" Feliciano scolded (kind of). Then he cheered happily when Germany picture showed up. " 'I don't think it's very interesting though.' Ve~ I get to act like Germany!"

"Oh how so fucking lucky you are… 'Me neither. Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?' Finally one of these bastards said something smart."

Feliciano ignored Lovino's comment and continued. " 'Aww~~ after all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's go in for a while!' " Then he whined when Germany's part only showed a line of dots. "Ve~ but I wanted to say more!"

Lovino rolled his eyes for the… however many times it was that day. "You'll be able to say more later dumbass. See." He pointed out as the screen changed to the inside of the mansion and Veneziano's face appeared. "So the bastards went inside the damn place after all… fucking idioti."

" 'It's cleaner than I thought.' Ve~ si! It really clean! I wonder if the scary monster was the one doing that because…."

Lovino gave Feliciano a quick smack on the arm. "Don't you dare finish that damn sentence. That's way too fucking stupid enough for you."

Feliciano whined a little and rubbed his arm, "Ve~ fratello! That hurt!"

"And I don't give a damn. Hurry up with this damn game."

"I will!" Then he turned back to the game just as Germany's part came up, " 'H-Hey. Can we go now?' Ve~ Ludwig's acting weird…."

Lovino couldn't hide the eye roll, "That bastard is ALWAYS weird."

Feliciano frowned (for once), "He's not weird! He's really nice! And he helps out a lot! Well…. Those books of his are kind of weird…. I tried looking at one one time and Ludwig-"

"Moving on dammit!" Lovino cut him off right there. There was NO way he was going to discuss something like that with his brother…

" 'What's the matter West? You scared?' " But as soon as Lovino had finished saying that and Feliciano had clicked the enter key a loud shattered caused both Italian brothers to jump.

"V-VE! W-What was that?!" Feliciano cried into Lovino's arm.

"I-I don't know dammit!" He stuttered back. Although in the back of his mind wondering just why Prussia had a smirk on his face when something like that happened.. until he remembered who it was. At least Feliciano looked normal clinging to Germany…. Even if he is a potato bastard…."J-Just keep going…"

" 'L-Look, we really should go now.' VE! Please do!" Feliciano pleaded with the Germany on the screen.

" 'Oh, don't be silly." Lovino read along with Japan's lines. " 'It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?' Down the fucking drain as soon as you walked into that damn place…" Then he read Prussia's part as Japan started to walk down one of the hallways. " 'Be careful Japan!' Why the hell WOULDN'T he be careful you damn-" "Ve~ fratello! It's Japan's part!"

Feliciano so fucking owes me for doing this…. Lovino thought to himself as he read the lines out loud, " 'I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back.' " Then the scene changed to Japan all by himself. "Well? What are you waiting for dammit? Make him move already!"

Just as Feliciano was going to do that he remembered something. "Oh! That's right! We need to save!"

"Save…?" Lovino asked.

"Si! Kiku told me it's very very important to do that!"

Lovino used a hand to wave him off. "Well go on and to it then dumbass. Anything else you forgot to tell me?"

Feliciano thought for a second as he went to the menu and saved the game, "Um…. Ve~ I can't think of anything right now….."

Groaning Lovino rubbed his forehead, "Then just go back to the damn game already…"

"Ve~ okay!" And with that Feliciano used the key pad to move Japan around… and accidently walk him into a wall. "VEE! MI DISPIACE LITTLE JAPAN! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"

During the whole crying episode Lovino only sat there letting Feliciano yell apologizes at the small character on the screen. When Feliciano was starting to calm down he drawled, "He's a fucking COMPUTER character.. it's not the real one. Just keep moving dumbass."

Feliciano sniffled at looked at Lovino with teary eyes. "Y-You sure….?"

Lovino nodded back and groaned again. "Si. I'm sure. Just keep playing."

Feliciano cheered right back up and turned to the screen, trying all of the door until he go to the kitchen. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he made Japan walk over. "That's what was broken! A plate!" Then he clicked on it.

" 'The plate is…. Broken.' No shit." Lovino read, and couldn't help but add in his own comment. " 'I have to be careful not to hurt myself.' Once again NO SHIT. Fucking dumbass. And what the hell does "obtained ceramic shard" supposed to mean anyway?!"

"Ve! I guess it's supposed to be useful later!" Feliciano chirped. "but since we found out that it was just that plate we can go back to everyone!" Then without waiting for an answer from Lovino make Japan turn and head back to the entrance after saving again.

But when Japan got back there…. "What the fuck?! They fucking left?!" Lovino asked before he remembered that he had to read Japan's part, " I-I mean… 'Did they leave after all? How regrettable.' Go see if they left."

Feliciano made Japan go to the door only for them to find out that… " 'It won't open' CAZZO! Vaffanculo you damned door! I should throw you in a damn wood chopper dammit!"

"Ve~ The I guess we have to look for everyone!" Feliciano chirped and had Japan walk down the back hallway to a Japanese style room. After trying the other doors and finding a really weird list on a piece of paper he made Japan go down the other hallway. "Ve~ maybe they're down here!" he wondered and saved the game again.

"Si.. I guess… s- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DAMN THING?" Lovino shouted at pointed at the large grey figure ahead of Japan.

"VEEE! IT'S THE MONSTER FRATELLO! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Feliciano cried as a small menu came up giving the choices of "What's this!?" and "Stay Calm". "WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"J-JUST STAY CALM DAMMIT! DON'T FLIP OUT!"

Misinterpreting what Lovino was saying, Feliciano clicked on "Stay Calm" not hearing Lovino's yell of, "I meant for YOU to calm down you-! Wait…. Nothing happened….?" He asked blinking a little as the monster went into the door ahead of Japan. " 'Wha… what was that just now? I… maybe I'm getting tired…' " Lovino stumbled over Japan's lines. "What the fuck WAS that thing….?"

"T-The monster…."

"N-No shit…" Then Lovino's eye caught the clock on the desktop. "DAMMIT! It's siesta time!"

Feliciano starting flipping out even more, "Oh no! We can't miss it!"

"The hurry up and get off!" Then he stood up and head to his room*

"I will! I just need to save it- VEE! Don't start siesta without me! FRATELLO!"

* * *

And it ends on siesta… but hey. It works. XD And next chapter they actually FIGHT Steve. Oh what fun that be~. XD

Review please! Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
